One Shots, Ideas, and Omake's
by bmatsea
Summary: Like everyone else just a place to put my ideas
1. Chapter 1

Omake for Alerted Snakes of Consequence (taken partly from a thread on the Tales of Apartment 402 forums)

Turning to face to the direction of the voice, Yui saw four people entering. All four looked familiar. Three of them looked a lot younger than she had last seen, one only a couple of hours before. Two of the others she hadn't seen for a couple of weeks. The fourth was someone she could have sworn she had killed herself many years before.

Fuyutsuki entered the room followed in turn by Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya.

Yui screams and points a finger at Ritsuko. "I KILLED YOU, YOUR SUPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

Teri turned to see what was going on, screamed herself "AHHH! The dead walk!"

Ritsuko color drained from her face and her arms came up in a classic zombie pose and she started shuffling forward toward Yui. Ritsuko started to lisp "Brains… Brains… Must eat Brains."

Pulling a lighted torch from behind her back, Minagi shoved it in Ritsuko's direction saying "One good thing about the dead they burn well."

Asuka snapped out of her funk and quickly pulled out a knife and fork. And stated "And some taste like chicken too," while smacking her lips in hunger.

Not to be left out of the fun. Misato pulls out her own knife and fork, and says, "NA, the dead taste like pork."

Suddenly in a bright flash the scene changes to a dinning room. There is a snappy theme song playing in the background. Fuyutsuki is now dressed in casual clothes with an apron over them. In his hand he holds a large carving knife. Lying on the table is Ritsuko with a large red apple stuffed in her mouth.

Turning to face the camera, Fuyutsuki starts speaking like Carlton Heston. "Dead human, the other, other white meat, it tastes great at any occasion. Check your local supermarkets meat or freezer section today."

Turning to Maya, now also dressed in casual wear. She is holding up a cracker box with the words Soylent Green written on it. He continues, "And for those of you on diets and don't want to miss out on the great flavor, Try our wafer formula, Soylent Green."

Maya then picks up a bottle of a red frothy liquid, and says "For those on the go, and need that great human taste. We offer our newest formula the LCL Shake."

Both step closer to the camera, Fuyutsuki starts, "Remember its just not food…" Maya then finishes the line, "Its Family." Together they point at the camera and say "Gets yours today while supplies last."

The scene goes dark and the snappy theme music fades.

Turning off the TV, Shinji and Rei look at each other. Shinji shrugs his shoulders and says "Man the commercials today." He then rubs his stomach and continues, "but ya know, now I'm hungry. You, Rei?"

Rei presses her lips together and smacks. "Yes, Yes I am. What you got to eat?"

"I think we have a little Naoko, left over."

"Yum, we have any Soylent Green, and LCL to wash it all down with?"

"Don't know, let's look."

Both children jump up and walk into the kitchen.

END


	2. Chapter 2 Just Something Harry Potter

This is a set of scenes for a ongoing project of mine called "Just something" (working title) all of it has been posted at the CaerAzkaban yahoo group for a while now. None of it has been Beta'd so if there is spelling errors of or types of errors; Please let me know (nicely)

Thank you

BMATSEA

Title: Just Something

Universe: Harry Potter

Rating (for now): T

Note this is a very AU story (but aren't all Fan Fictions AU by definition)

**Scene 1 Pre Voldemort Attack**

Lily and Alice looked at each other. Their eyes flashing back and forth as only two great friends could do when speaking silently to each other. After a moment the two women turned to their husbands and frowned.

"Your both Idoits" Lily stated in no simple terms.

"Maybe they are, Lily" alice at once replyed backing up her friend.

"But honney, its a perfect plan. Sirius is our scape goat, Peter is our secert keeper. While Remus is the secert keeper for Frank and Alice. What could go wrong?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at James. "Bollocks to that idea. there is no way I'm trusting Peter to do anything. He's a fool and I wouldn't trust him not to burn a house down while boiling water, much less be a secret keeper."

"But Lily..."

"No buts James, Alice and I have decided, and if either you or Frank don't want to be sleeping on couches for a year, you'll do as your told."

"Ok, Lily, What's the idea" Frank asked as he eyed his wife's frown trying to figure out if she was serious or not.

"Well dear" started Alice "Lily and I have decided that we shall be the secret keepers. Me for the Potters and Lily for Us. We will get Filius to help cast the Charm and he as agreed already to be Obliviated of any memory of our locations"

"Alice, Lily. I don't think thats such a good idea. Secret keepers are not suppose to live under their Fidelius." James stated.

Alice turned to face Lily "Your right, they are both Idoits, and don't listen."

... In the end James and Frank agree and the world changes ...

**Scene 2 Day of attack**

"There is just something wrong about Halloween" or "When it all went bad."

Saturday October 31, 1981 2345 GMT

The quite night was shattered by the sound of a large explosion in the sleepy village of Godric's Hollow. Bathilda Bagshot awaken by the sound opens her window and leans out to see what was going on. To her horror she saw a small group of three dark cloaked figures standing in front of a two story house that hadn't been there before.

"Pettigrew, Snape, start casting the wards to keep them inside. I'll just go up and announce my presence to the homeowners." The lead figure stated as he began walking up the path to the front door.

"Yes, My lord." Both men said with a quick bow to the figure.

Bathilda had seen enough, and rushed to her floo connection. She hoped that she was in time to save whoever it was that was being attacked. When she reached the small floo connection located in her equally small kitchen, she threw the powder into the flames. Upon them turning green she called out "Aurors Emergency" and stuck her head into the flames. The sound of a second explosion could be heard behind her.

"HELP! Godric's Hollow under attack! Three assailants, two confirmed Death Eaters and possibly the Dark Lord. I repeat..." She yelled as soon as the Auror Dispatch desk came into view. She was thankful that her 30 years as an Auror, before her retirement to write history books, kept her voice calm and clear.

-HPJS-

Saturday October 31, 1981 2350 GMT

Sirius Black and his partner Amelia Bones, were just sitting down for a quick bite to eat in the On-duty Auror break room, when the Emergency Action Alert went off. Both dropped their trays on the nearest table as the voice of the Desk sergeant called out.

"Attention all on-duty Aurors are to report to the debarkation area for immediate brief and transport. There is a situation in Godric's Hollow."

"Shite!" Sirius exclaimed while standing up from dropping his tray. "The Potter's live in Godric's?" His hand quickly slapped to his mouth. "Double Shite, their Fidelius charm is down."

Both started running for the debarkation room, as fast as their legs could carry them. Both dreading what they knew, they would be briefed on when they arrived. As they entered the room, they saw the other eight on-duty Aurors standing in front of the Duty Sergeant-at-arms.

"Alight, people, listen up." The sergeant started. "We have a situation in Godric's Hollow that was just called in by a retired member of our own. She reports that there are three confirmed tangos on site, two putting up wards and another entering a residence that is four houses down and across the street from her position."

Sirius interrupted the sergeant with "That residence is possibly own by the Potters, Sarge."

"Kinnell! That means it just might be one of our own under their wands." The Sergeant paused to take a breath and calm down. "Right, we do this by the numbers. Black, Bones, your both on point. The LZ will be our contact's back yard. You're to secure the site, and when the next two show up, move around the house to a good firing position on the two visible tangos. The rest of you lot, when you hit ground disillusion yourselves and move to surround the target house. When everyone is in place, signal Black and Bones. After the signal announce our presence, Black. Deadly Force has been authorized in self defense, but remember we want prisoners for trial not corpses. We move out in five, People, get ready."

The assembled Aurors ran to get their combat gear on and ready. After gearing up Sirius and Amelia stood by for the first portkey. Sirius was nervously pacing back and forth during the wait. To him time seamed to slow down.

"Sirius, calm down. We'll get there in time to save them. James can take care of himself, and Lily will not let anything happen to Harry." Amelia said trying to calm him down.

Stopping his pacing, Sirius glared at Amelia. "I know that Ame. I'm still worried about them."

"Siri, being worried is fine, but if you don't calm down you'll make a mistake when we get there. As you well know, in our line of work mistakes can kill. So take a deep breath, shake off your nerves and CALM THE BLOODY HELL DOWN!" Amelia ended with a roar.

Surprised by the outburst, Sirius did as directed.

-HPJS-

Saturday October 31, 1981 2355 GMT

As soon as Sirius and Amelia had touched down in the quaint backyard of Bathilda Bagshot, they were greeted by said person. The greeting, of course, was one that would have made the Legendary Master Auror Alastor Moody proud. With wand held high pointed at the pair, Bathilda wasn't taking any chances. "Name, rank and the pass code, or so help me you'll both be fit only for dragon food when I'm done with you."

Ameila stepped up, "Aurors Black and Bones, the passcode is Trinity. What can you tell us?"

"You have two standing at the gate and appear to be holding up the wards. There is a third that has entered the house. There was several explosions earlier, but as it stands all I have is a multiple lights from spell fire, coming from the first floor windows. Here I have already set up the standard LZ defenses."

"Right, expect 8 more to show up." Sirius said as he and Amelia began to move around the house.

Once on the street side they moved to within range of the two standing at the gate. After about a two minute wait, Bones received the signal that the others were in place. She quickly tapped Sirius on the shoulder and held up three fingers. After a nod from Sirius, she slow started to bring the her fingers down.

When all the fingers were down, Sirius called out. "THIS IS THE AURORS. DROP YOUR WANDS AND REACH FOR THE SKY, SCUMBAGS."

**Scene 3- Interactions with Remus Lupin (pre Hogwarts)**

"Remus, why is it you and Aunty get along so well?" an 8 yr old Harry Potter asked of his Tutor.

"Ah, Harry that is a long story. It has twist and turns, betrayal and deceit, Love and hate, and finally a little bit of trust and forgiveness."

"Why is that? It seems to me that any story should be straight forward, with a beginning, a middle, and an end."

"That is true, in a way. This story hasn't quite ended yet and we are all still working our way thru the middle. It's the middle section that all the action happens, you know."

"Then just tell me a single side story for the middle. Like why you and Aunty get along so well." Harry persisted.

"Very well, just don't tell your Uncle the details, he might get mad again." Remus sighed as he adjusted himself in to a more comfortable position on the lounge chair.

"This begins when we all were so much younger", Remus leaned forward then tapped Harry on the nose lightly. "You sir, weren't even a twinkle in your father's eye, yet."

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question, when Remus held up his finger to stop him. "You know the rules, Harry. Questions are to be written down and asked at the end."

At this Harry decided to try a tactic he learned from an American cousin of his Aunt, named Anne. Who, ironically enough, was also marring a man named James. Widening his eyes, sticking out his lower lip, harry lowered his head just an inch. Harry hoped that Anne was correct and that the Evans family secret weapon, "the puppy-dog pout" worked. Anne had said that it had never failed her yet, nor she also confided Lily either.

Remus was taken aback slightly by the sight of utter-cuteness before him. Steeling his resolve, He put on a stern look, and stared back at Harry, hoping to the gods above that his will power was strong enough to survive.

The standoff continued for a couple of minutes, neither Harry nor Remus willing to give in. But in the time honored tradition of immovable object meeting unstoppable force, something had to give. In this case Harry broke first.

With a muttered "you win, this time", Harry sighed and leaned over to pick up what he called his Handy Dandy Notebook. With a silent vow to perfect the pout, he poised his pen on the paper and waited.

**Scene 4 – Harry and Hermione (still pre Hogwarts)**

"When Harry Meet Hermione Round 1 - The Academic Fight - Fight!"

It was a chilly Friday morning on the 26th of April, 1991, as the Meeting Hall of the Guildford YMCA started filling up with people. By 10 o'clock the room was packed with not just the audience but a large stage upon which sat 8 primary six year students from around Surrey. At the front of the stage, on both sides, was a simple microphone. In front of the stage it's self was a small table with three individuals, two men and a single woman.

A smartly dressed man walked up to the right hand microphone and lightly tapped it. The room began to quite as everyone turned their attention to him. When everyone's attention was on him he quickly cleared his voice and spoke.

"Good Morning, I'd like to welcome you all the final round of the 34th Annual Surrey Academic Challenge. It has been a long road for these 8 finalists, so let us introduce them so we can begin the reason we are all really here, The Challenge it's self." He turned slightly to the students and continued. "Starting at the far left we have from Sandfield Primary located in Guildford, 11yr old Hermione Granger."

The girl named Hermione stood up from her chair and gave a small wave to the crowd. Concentrating on her parents seated in the second row. She was a fairly average looking girl with a bushy brown mane pulled back into a simple pony-tail.

"Next, we have from St Joseph's Catholic also located here in Guildford, 10yr old Jessica Kingston."

A small waif like girl with blonde hair styled in pigtails, also stood up from her seat and gave a single large wave to the crowd.

"From Seymour Primary in beautiful Crawley we have?" the announcer continued. As each name was called the child would stand up, in a couple more instances they would wave to the crowd. Finally the announcer reached the last name. "And Last but not least from Park Mead Primary in Cranleigh we have 10yr old Harry Potter."

Harry stood up like all the rest, but instead of waving, he gave a slight bow toward the audience.

After the introductions and the students having reseated themselves, the question phase started. Thus began the competition that would last for another 3 hours. Until there were just two who remained, and the final question was ready to be asked.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Here is the final question. Whichever one of you gets it right will win. In the case of a tie we will ask another question. Are you ready?"

"Ready." Both Harry and Hermione answered.

"Good, now here is the question. The category is the environment. What is the fewest number of seismographic stations that must record the arrival time of P and S waves in order for the epicenter of an earthquake to be located? Is it A: 5 B: 3 C: 10 or D: 2?"

Both students sat and thought about the answer for a few seconds. They then quickly wrote their choice on a bit of paper, and handed them to the waiting judges. The judges then looked them over and made their decision. After that they signaled that they we complete to the announcer.

"Judges what is the correct answer?"

A stern looking woman with her reddish grey hair done up in a tight bun, and wearing what appeared to be a green dress, stood up.

"The correct answer is B: 3, which as answered correctly by Mr. Potter."

The announcer quickly thanked her and turned to Harry and Hermione. "Well there you have it. Mr. Potter congratulations on your victory." Turning back to the audience he continued, "Well ladies and gentleman that concludes the 34th Annual Surrey Academic Challenge. We of the Challenge thank you, for all you support, and we wish you a Good Night."

The Announcer walked over to Harry and shook his hand. Congratulating him once more on his victory, he then did the same to Hermione congratulating her on her second place.

Turning to Hermione, Harry offered he his hand. "Thank you, Ms. Granger, for the lovely evening. You did very well and I congratulate you on your superb finish."

Taking Harry's hand Hermione shook it and said, "Your welcome Mr. Potter, I had a wonderful time. Congratulations on your win. But just so you know now next time I will crush you."

"I look forward to you trying then."

Hermione nodded her head and turned to walk away and find he parents.

As Harry stood there, a bemused expression on his face, he was approached from behind by Remus. "Well there, Harry, looks like you made a friend." He teased.

"You know there is just something about her." Harry started. "But to put your mind at ease, Remus, that fine lady is who I'm going to one day marry. I just know it."

**Scene 5 - this is set in first year after the "Duel"**

Harry walked into the Great Hall with a purpose. Just inside the doors, he stopped and looked for his prey. Upon spotting him sitting at the Slytherin table, Harry marched over. Grapping the boy by the shoulders he quickly pulled him out of his seat.

"You have no Honor. You are a coward. Never has there been a more despicable creature than you. You are a disgrace to wizardling kind and world. With your failure to appear for the duel that you called for, you have proven to live up to your name, "Bad Faith." Last night you could have proven your worth as a wizard, a person of honor, a worthy opponent, a man, and lastly a rival worthy of respect. You Malfoy, with your actions, have proven that you are beneath even the lowest of creatures". Harry declared, punctuating each point with a poke in the chest of the young Malfoy.

"I am, Harold James Potter, Heir to the Most Honorable, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir to the Duchy of Clarence, Marcher Brycheiniog, and despite your pitiful claim I AM the heir apparent to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You sir child, are just that, a pitiful child, to a insignificant minor house, who's only claim to fame in modern times, is that of groveling peon house to a despot wantabe dictator.

I declare, that from this point on you are unworthy of notice. To be ignored at all times. To me you are anathema. But be warned now, "Little Dragon of Bad Faith", if you attack me or those under my protection, I shall destroy you. Your line, your family, your very heritage will be wiped from the face of the earth. I will declare a Blood Feud upon you and all you hold dear. Your mother's marriage will be dissolved and her dowry shall be reclaimed. She will then be CAST OUT of the House of Black. I will then take her as a slave and sold off. Do you know what that will do to you? You will no longer be a pureblood in the eyes of the law. Less than a muggleborn even."

"So I swear, So Mote it be!"

Harry deliberately turned his back on Draco and began walking away. Before he had reach three steps Snape was in his face yelling at him?

**Scene 6 – summer between 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** year (Harry, Hermione, and Luna)**

Harry and Hermione entered Luna's bedroom with a smidgen of fear. While Harry did like the eccentric girl, even he had to admit on occasion that she weirded him out. To his surprise and relief the room seemed to be perfectly normal at first glance. Turning his head slightly, to look at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, he saw that even she was a bit amazed about the room.

The room contained a very normal looking bed, covered in a pink and yellow comforter, with several stuffed animals resting against the headboard. A window was above the bed, the drapes matching the comforter. In the corner was a desk and table, covered in books and two aquariums. Next to the table was what appeared to be a closet door, painted in a cheerful yellow color. A small red and white sign was carefully pinned to the door. The wall opposite the desk was covered by a book case that stretched floor to ceiling and wall to wall. Along with the books there was an assortment of knick knacks completely covering said bookcase. The final wall held a large six drawer dresser, a large round topped chest and another table.

Luna turned around to address her friends. "Sorry about the mess, but Larry got out of his cage and tried to escape back into the closet."

"Larry? Who's Larry?" Hermione asked with a confused expression.

"Oh, Larry is one of the monsters from the closet that I captured last year." Luna then pointed to one of the aquariums. "Had a bugger of a time convincing Daddy to reshrink him and then put an unbreakable and locking charm on the aquarium."

"WHAT?" Both Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

**Scene 7 – 5****th**** yr **

This is a great idea. I have seen the Harry can't lie idea before in a Harry/Belatrix story that has long since been abandoned.

I could see the Umbridge working undercover, (saw it before in another fic something called "the Real Us" or along those lines)

if she is working undercover and knows exactly what she is doing. I would say that she might be working for the "DOM" or she could be really working for Dumbledore and his greater good.

"Ma'am, I don't know if i can do this anymore." Dolores Umbridge wined to her handler, One Minerva McGonagall.

"Dolores, we all have a part to play in this tragedy. This MUST happen to Harry Potter. The magic of the quills will enforce the contract. With Mr. Potter unable to lie, his statements about the Dark Lord will begin to be believed. It will also help Our Lord, when dealing with him.

Until Mr. Potter's death at the hand of the Dark Lord, We Must be able to Know the truth, as Mr. Potter sees it, whenever we question him. This is Our Lord's command, and as he always says "It's for the Greater Good".

Now, Mrs. Umbridge, you have your orders. Get to them."

"Yes, My Lady, I will do as commanded. BY The Graeter Good". Dolores stated as she bowed low to Minerva. Stand up straight she then turned around, place a scowl on her face, and walked out of the Office.

Dolores was angry, angrier then she had ever been up to that point in her life. She couldn't believe her orders, not just from the fool Minister Fudge, but from her Lord, Albus Dumbledore. It went against her very nature to act as a bigot with delusions of adequacy, and it tugged on her heart that she the proud mother of three, had to torture a child. Much more so that she had to torture Harry Potter.

As she continued toward her own office, she hoped that after all was said and done her oldest daughter would forgive her for her part in destroying her secret crush.


End file.
